Tarzan (filme)
Tarzan é o trigésimo sétimo filme de animação da Disney. Foi produzido pela Walt Disney Feature Animation, e lançado nos cinemas pela Walt Disney Pictures e Buena Vista Distribution em 18 de junho de 1999. Ele é baseado na série de romances Tarzan of the Apes de Edgar Rice Burroughs, e é a única grande versão em filme de Tarzan a ser propriedade da Disney. Também é o último hit lançado antes da queda da Disney no início dos anos 2000, conseguindo 171,091,819 dólares em produto interno bruto e 448,191,819 dólares em todo o mundo. Enredo No final de 1880 ao largo da costa da África, um jovem casal e seu filho recém-nascido escapam de um navio em chamas e entram em uma floresta inexplorada da África, onde eles fazem uma casa na árvore para se viver com peças recuperadas do navio ("Two Worlds") . Enquanto isso, um casal gorila chamada Kala e Kerchak estão andando com o resto do seu grupo quando o seu filho recém-nascido é morto e comido por um leopardo chamado Sabor. No dia seguinte, Kala ainda inconsolável ouve o choro de uma criança distante e, após isso, se depara com a casa da árvore. Ela entra na casa da árvore para encontrá-lo na lixeira, coberta de sangue e pegadas (assim como os corpos do casal) no chão. Kala resgata o bebê de um Sabor ainda com fome e retorna com ele para o resto do grupo, mas Kerchak despreza o menino por o seu aparecimento. No entanto, Kala decide adotar o menino como seu próprio filho, nomeando-o como Tarzan ("You'll Be in My Heart"). Alguns anos mais tarde, Tarzan faz amizade com a mal-humorada jovem fêmea gorila Terk. Um dia, Terk e dois de seus amigos vão para um lago onde os elefantes estão. Terk diz a Tarzan que ele pode sair com eles, se ele conseguir um fio de cabelo de um elefante sendo sarcástico esperando que ela iria se livrar dele, mas Tarzan leva a sério então ele tenta achar um fio de cabelo, mas ele começa a causar uma comoção com todos os elefantes incluindo um jovem elefante chamado Tantor. Eventualmente, ele consegue o cabelo e envia todos os elefantes (exceto Tantor) para um local aonde estão os gorilas, quase matando um bebê gorila. Ele, então, faz amizade com Tantor e se aventura com Tantor e Terk ("Son of Man"). Apesar de sua incapacidade de competir com o resto dos gorilas, Tarzan persevera e, eventualmente, se transforma em forte, capaz de enfrentar gorillas-como homem adulto. Quando Sabor ataca o grupo novamente, Tarzan luta com sucesso e mata ele, ganhando o respeito de Kerchak, apesar de Tarzan ter apenas um arranhão de sabor. Tarzan então percebe um grupo de humanos que chegam: Um professor e sua filha Jane, que viajaram para a África em busca de gorilas, juntamente com seu guia caçador Clayton. Jane, então, tem um encontro com um bando de babuínos com raiva, que vão atrás dela. Jane corre em direção a um penhasco e tenta saltar para o outro lado, apenas para ser capturada por Tarzan. Ela grita como ela é levada para uma arvóre, onde ela pede para ser colocada para baixo. Tarzan coloca ela, mas, em seguida, os babuínos se aproximam e ela grita: "Não! Pegue-me!" A perseguição, então se enfurece, mas, finalmente, Tarzan consegue deixar Jane com segurança. Curioso sobre Jane, Tarzan começa a examiná-la, em um ponto jogando com os pés, fazendo cócegas nela. Ele, então, percebe a mão enluvada. Tirando a luva, Tarzan coloca a mão contra a dela, em seguida, coloca ao lado de sua cabeça contra o peito e ouve o seu batimento cardíaco, e isso é quando ele percebe que ele e Jane são os mesmos. Ele leva Jane de volta para seu acampamento. Enquanto isso, os amigos de Tarzan, que estão tentando encontrá-lo, chegam ao acampamento do trio humano e avançam para destruí-lo, tocando música com vários objetos humanos que encontram no acampamento ("Trashin' the Camp"). Tarzan retorna com Jane ao acampamento, mas deve partir com os outros animais antes que o Professor Porter e Clayton cheguem. Na selva, Kerchak instrui os outros para ficar longe do acampamento, embora Tarzan proteste contra isso, acreditando que os seres humanos não representam uma ameaça. Tarzan secretamente retorna ao acampamento e é introduzido para os outros homens, e os três ensinam Tarzan sobre o mundo humano ("Strangers Like Me"), no entanto, Tarzan se recusa a dizer-lhes a localização dos gorilas, temendo a fúria de Kerchak. Poucos dias depois, quando o barco para a Inglaterra chega, o trio, incapaz de encontrar os gorilas, prepare-se para sair, e Tarzan está inconsolável ao ver Jane partir. Clayton diz que eles vão ficar, uma vez que encontrar os gorilas. Tarzan, ansioso para ter os seres humanos próximos dele, faz um esquema com seus amigos Terk e Tantor para obter Kerchak fora do caminho enquanto Tarzan mostra os seres humanos do local de nidificação. Tarzan leva os seres humanos para o local de nidificação, mas Kerchak aparece e ataca Clayton, muito a medo dos humanos. Tarzan coloca Kerchak em uma cela, permitindo que os seres humanos possam escapar, e como resultado, alienando-se dos gorilas. Simpático, Kala leva Tarzan a casa na árvore de seus pais biológicos, e ele decide que ele pertence ao mundo humano. Tarzan decide partir para a Inglaterra com os outros. Quando Tarzan, Jane, e Arquimedis vão a bordo do navio no dia seguinte para voltar para a Inglaterra, Jane e seu pai são capturados pelos capangas de Clayton (que também se transformou no capitão e seus oficiais), assim que ele pisa no convés do barco, Tarzan percebe o que está acontecendo, e depois de ver os bandidos se fechando sobre ele, ele por pouco evita-los por saltar sobre eles e pousar em uma das gaiolas. Os homens de Clayton começam a subir a gaiola para Tarzan saltar rapidamente para outra gaiola e, em seguida, ao mastro do navio. Ele rapidamente se distrai depois de ouvir Jane gritando seu nome como ela é levada para a sala de carga, mas antes que pudesse sequer tentar fazer alguma coisa, um dos bandidos se apodera de seu tornozelo direito, deixando-o pendurado no mastro. Ele aperta-lo, chutando-o no rosto, mas o resto deles estão a aproximar-se dele muito rapidamente, por isso ele sobe até o topo do mastro e faz um enorme salto de lá, para funil do navio, para o espanto de seus perseguidores. Ele consegue chegar ao seu final e pendurar-lo, no entanto, ele imediatamente descobre que o funil é muito escorregadio para os sapatos que está usando. Ele tenta desesperadamente segurar firme, mas ser incapaz de estabelecer os seus próprios pés e mantê-los no lugar, com as mãos esquerda escapando, e deixando Tarzan horrorizado quando vê sua mão direita lentamente escapar também. Ele finalmente perde o controle e cai de uma grande altura, caindo para a direita em uma pilha de caixas. Tarzan se arrasta lentamente para fora das caixas destruídas, obviamente, em uma enorme dor. Dois dos homens de Clayton aproveitam-se disso e correm em direção a ele, agarrando-o e jogando-o contra a superestrutura do navio. Ele inutilmente tenta se libertar de suas garras, mas ele é simplesmente muito fraco e sofrendo com a queda. É apenas depois que Clayton aparece no convés, disparando sua arma no ar e perguntando o que estava acontecendo. Tarzan, ainda tentando se libertar, implora pela ajuda de Clayton, para que Clayton zomba dele (fingindo que não sabia quem ele é e chamando-o de "homem-macaco") e bate nele com sua arma perto de sua barriga. Clayton então revela que ele queria encontrar os macacos para que ele pudesse vendê-los por um preço elevado, e admite que ele não poderia ter feito isso se não fosse por Tarzan dizendo-lhe onde macacos estão. Tarzan entende o que ele tinha feito, e, em seguida, grita em voz alta com raiva quando vê Clayton dizendo para prendê-lo com os outros.... Enquanto a tripulação vai para a selva, Tantor e Terk resgatam Tarzan e eles correm para impedir Clayton e seus homens. Na batalha que se seguiu (em que os gorilas são auxiliados por vários animais da selva), Clayton dá tiros no braço de Kerchak com seu rifle, ferindo ele mortalmente. Tarzan e Clayton duelam entre as copas das árvores até a arma Tarzan ser arrancada de Clayton para distante. Clayton persegue Tarzan com um facão em um emaranhado de cipós da selva, Tarzan, que usa isso para iludir Clayton, com uma das vinhas tornando-se enrolado em torno da garganta de Clayton. Uma das videiras de Clayton quebram, e ele cai para a morte. Tarzan em seguida encontra o Kerchak morrendo, que se desculpa com Tarzan por seu comportamento e faz com que ele seja o novo líder dos gorilas. Kerchak morre, e Tarzan e os gorilas ficam em luto por sua morte. Com os homens de Clayton sendo capturados e a tripulação sendo lançada, Jane e Professor Porter preparam-se para partir para a Inglaterra. No entanto, ao perceber que seu coração pertence a Tarzan, Jane retorna à selva e é logo seguida por seu pai, os três residem felizes na selva entre os animais e os gorilas ("Two Worlds Finale"). Elenco #Tarzan (dublado por Tony Goldwyn como adulto e por Alex D. Linz como criança) é um homem criado por gorilas, que descobre que ele é realmente um ser humano. Ele é o protagonista do filme. #Jane Porter (dublada por Minnie Driver) é a filha do professor Arquimedes Q. Porter e faz parte de um grupo de exploradores ingleses. Ela é a primeira do grupo para conhecer Tarzan e eles se apaixonam. Ela representa a deuteragonista do filme. #Professor Arquimedes Q. Porter (dublado por Nigel Hawthorne) é o pai de Jane e um biólogo excêntrico. #Tantor (dublado por Wayne Knight) é um elefante paranóico e melhor amigo de Tarzan e Terk. Terk pisa em cima dele a maior parte do tempo, mas quando Tarzan está em perigo, ele se aproxima e diz a ele. Ele é o tritagonista secundário. #Terk (dublada por Rosie O'Donnell) é uma mal-humorada gorila, que atua como uma irmã adotiva para Tarzan. Ela a princípio considera-o uma praga, mas depois gosta dele, muitas vezes ajudando-o e mantendo Tarzan fora de problemas com Kerchak. Ela é a tritagonista primária. #Kala (dublada por Glenn Close) é mãe adotiva de Tarzan, que o resgatou de Sabor, depois de perder seu próprio filho ao leopardo. Ela eleva Tarzan como um homem dos macacos, e empresta uma voz de compaixão e compreensão para Tarzan quando ele se sente que não pertence ao grupo, explicando que Kerchak simplesmente não pode ver que eles são a mesma coisa. #Kerchak (dublado por Lance Henriksen) é o líder xenófobo dos gorilas, que se recusa a aceitar Tarzan como seu filho, porque ele é humano. Ele é o pai adotivo de Tarzan, que é matado por Clayton. #Clayton (dublado por Brian Blessed) é o guia do Professor Porter e de Jane Porter, e o principal antagonista do filme. Ele é um caçador que mata e usa eutanásia nos animais na selva. #Sabor (dublado por Frank Welker) é o leopardo que matou os pais de Tarzan, deixando ele órfão. Ele mais tarde foi morto por Tarzan. #Mãe de Tantor (dublada por Estelle Harris) é a mãe do jovem Tantor que facilmente perde a paciência devido à vibração irritante de seu filho. Canções As canções do filme foram escritas e realizadas pelo cantor Phil Collins. *Dois Mundos *No Meu Coração Você Vai Sempre Estar *Grande Homem *Estragando o Acampamento *Estranhos como Eu Tela Profunda Para criar os radicais fundos em 3D, a equipe de produção de Tarzan desenvolveu uma técnica de pintura em 3D e renderização conhecida como Tela Profunda. Esta técnica permite que artistas possam produzir fundos CGI que se parecem com uma pintura tradicional. Para esse avanço, a Academia de Artes Cinematográficas e Ciências premiou os criadores do do efeito a um Technical Achievement Award em 2003. Depois de Tarzan, a Tela Profunda foi usada para um número de sequências em Atlantis: O Reino Perdido, particularmente grandes fotos panorâmicas da ilha e várias sequências de ação. Expandido para suportar objetos em movimento, como parte do fundo, a Tela Profunda foi utilizada para criar cerca 75% dos ambientes no próximo grande filme de ação de animação da Disney, Planeta do Tesouro, embora os resultados foram menos impressionantes, devido ao apertado estilo de pintura do filme, o que poderia ter sido realizado sem tal software avançado. O efeito foi projetado para realizar um estilo muito solto, baseado em pinceladas sem arestas duras, mas fundos de Planeta do Tesouro eram mais gumes e limpos. A Tela Profunda foi finalmente usada em um ambiente mais natural em doses contidas por dois últimos lançamentos cinematográficos tradicionalmente animados da Disney, como Irmão Urso e Nem Que a Vaca Tussa. Uma versão avançada da técnica foi originalmente planejada para ser usado em Angel and Her No Good Sister, um filme de animação da Disney que apresenta música blues. No entanto, desde que o projeto foi cancelado, não se sabe se o efeito será usado em qualquer um dos novos projetos. Prêmios *1999: Annie Award em um Technical Achievement in the Field of Animation por causa do efeito Tela Profunda. *2000: Golden Globe Award como Melhor Canção Original por You'll Be in My Heart. *2000: Academy Award como Melhor Canção por You'll Be in My Heart. *2000: Grammy Award por Melhor Trilha Sonora. Trivia *Takeshi Kaneshiro, Charlie Yeung e Sandra Ng, fizeram as vozes de Tarzan, Jane e Terk, respectivamente, na versão do filme em língua cantonesa. *Wakin Chau cantou todas as músicas, tanto no cantonês como na versão do filme em língua mandarim. *The Treehouse em Disneyland's Adventureland foi renomeada de Tarzan's Treehouse em 1999. *Phil Collins cantou as músicas, não só no original em Inglês, mas também em espanhol, alemão, francês e italiano. *A casa de Tarzan e a selva são mundos jogáveis em Kingdom Hearts. Sora, Pato Donald e Pateta tiveram que trabalhar com Tarzan para salvar seu mundo doz Heartless e de Clayton. Ele não volta a aparecer em Chain of Memories ou Kingdom Hearts II. *Minnie Driver teve que segurar seu fôlego para a maior parte dos diálogos de Jane. *Tarzan foi adaptado a partir de seus livros muitas vezes ao longo dos anos e esta apenas em segundo lugar no gráfico adaptação, atrás de Drácula. *Esta foi a segunda vez que Glenn Close estava em qualquer filme de Tarzan, sendo o primeiro um filme live-action que não era da Disney chamado "Greystoke". *William Cecil Clayton, o personagem do livro em que Clayton do filme é vagamente baseado, é primo de Tarzan;. Nome de nascimento de Tarzan é "John Clayton, Conde de Greystoke"; *Todos os atores que manifestaram gorilas também forneceram os próprios "gorila-efeitos" vocais do seu personagem. *Em um flashe rápido, durante um relâmpado, os telespectadores podem ver a sombra do cadáver de Clayton, logo depois de ele cair. Isso faz com que Clayton seja um dos poucos personagens a serem mostrados mortos; eles geralmente caem e nunca são vistos novamente, ou são mostrados caídos, mais sem nenhum arranhão. *Clayton é mostrado para ser um vilão muito mais corajoso do que Gaston de A Bela e a Fera, Scar de O Rei Leão, e Juiz Claude Frollo de O Corcunda de Notre Dame (para citar alguns), não temendo a morte, quando Tarzan está prestes a matá-lo. *Apesar do tom do filme ser de humor, é o filme da Disney "mais sangrento" de todos. *Uma das leoas de O Rei Leão aparece quando Tarzan luta contra os animais. *Este filme, junto com O Rei Leão, são os dois únicos filmes que em que um casal principal é mostrado chorando. Categoria:Filmes Categoria:Filmes cinematográficos feitos pela Disney Categoria:Filmes de 1999 Categoria:Tarzan Categoria:Filmes baseados em livros Categoria:Filmes com prêmios no Academy Award Categoria:Filmes sobre aventuras na selva Categoria:Renascença Disney Categoria:Filmes animados Categoria:Filmes Disney